Scale of Super Ultras (Zhu Huong Ng)
NOT FINISHED! Super Ultras refers to a group of Ultras with power levels exceeding those of normal Ultras. They are classified into different tiers, with increasing power levels as the tier level increases. Concepts Ultra Levels *'Legendary Ultras': Also known as Sacred Ultras, they are naturally born Super Ultras and being the most powerful ones in existence. Legendary Ultras are considered as "God" and myth, having omnipotence powers which are considered "magical". They are capable of bringing forth miracles and at least having universal interferences. They are often respected by other beings and is the oldest among all other Ultras. Finally, they are invicble and showing no known weaknesses. *'Super Ultras': An Ultra becomes a Super Ultra through vigorous training and conditioning and not naturally being born as one. Super Ultras are more powerful than Elite Normal Ultras while however, there's a limit in terms of their power. Other types of Super Ultras includes Fusion Ultras and Ultras' Super Forms. Finally, Ultras reaches this level reaching and unlocking their true potential. *'Elite Ultras': Elite Ultras can be counted as Borderline Super Ultras, with their power surprassing that of Normal Ultras. They have limitless potential, allowing them to eventually become Super Ultras or obtaining Super Forms. They suffer from various weakness, eg. being bound to the three-minute rule in Earth-like atmospheric planets. *'Normal Ultras': Normal Ultras are NOT considered Super Ultras, they simply have the power in defeating regular monsters or aliens. They would require an outside help to defeat a greater threat. They have the typical weaknesses of an Ultra. *'Weak Ultras': Weak Ultras are Ultras whom are very weak, being easily defeated by foes. A Tier *'Power Level': They are naturally borned Super Ultras, having omnipotence power which is considered mystical in nature and magical. They are also able to bring forth miracles. They could also devolve themselves. *'Durability': Invincible durability. *'Strength/Speed': Unlimited Speed and Strength *'Weakness': Shown no known weaknesses. Examples *'Ultraman King': King, one of the naturally born Super Ultras, has shown that is able to bring forth a miraculous moment, and being able to effortlessly defeat his enemies single-handed. He is also omnipotence in nature, having mystical powers in nature. Given the fact that King restored the universe, we can say that King has certain influence on the Multiverse. *'Ultraman Noa': A being that is equally as powerful as Ultraman King, Noa holds the power of Baraji, which is considered the accumulation of Nexus of Souls, Bonds between each other. Many of his powers still remain a mystery to many others. *'Ultron': Ultron, not much is known about him but he is classified a a A Tier Super Ultra as well. *'Zacon': One of the most powerful female Ultra to exist, aside from Tina. *'Tina': Tina is currently the strongest and the most powerful female Ultra. Tina is the first instance of an Ultra having the grip strength of a Male Ultra and the first bearer of the color green. Tina could single handed defeated multiple foes with the use of her strength. *'Solar': A Tier, due to his Solar Manipulation Power, as well as being the son of two most powerful Ultras as well. *'The King': An Ultra from K76 Universe, who have similar origins as Ultraman King and being equally powerful. However even after his death, his spirit has a level of divinity power among the other Ultras. *Ultraman Uzone: Being Noa's younger brother, Uzone is equally powerful, and can belong in this tier. B Tier *'Power Level': While not naturally born as Super Ultras, Ultras from this tier are slightly weaker than those from A Tier but stronger than those from B Tier, they become Super Ultrs through physical training and conditioning for many centuries. As Evil Messiah stated, Ultras belonged in this tier deserves a place among the deities, showing that Ultras' powers have a level of absoluteness. *'Durability': Ultras from this tier has great durability. *'Strength/Speed': Their speed and strength are greatly enhanced but not as powerful as the A Tier. *'Weakness': Compared to A Tier, they somehow has a limit to their powers. However, each Ultra that belong to tier has different weakness displayed. However, some of them do not show a known weakness. High-Ranking *Ultraman One Hexagonal: Having received Genesis Messiah's power of Genesis Messiah, One possess god-like based powers augmented with his other gifts and solar-manipulation powers being greatly enhanced. Therefore, One could defeat anyone who encounters him. *Ultraman Cure Ocean Octa TBA Mid-Ranking TBA Low-Ranking TBA C Tier *'Power Level': This tier refer to "Powerful Normal Ultras", having raw power that greatly surprasses those from the D Tier. *'Durability': Greater Durability than the D Tier Ultras *'Strength/Speed': Greater Speed and Strength. *'Weakness': Varies High TBA Mid TBA Low TBA D Tier *'Power Level': This tier refers to "Normal Ultras" whom are considered Elite Ultras/Warriors from their homeworld. They are described as "Powerful Normal Ultras" but they are only considered as "Borderline Super Ultras" and can not even be called one. *'Durability': Demonstrated much greater durability than those from the E Tier. *'Strength/Speed': Quite Balanced Speed and Strength *'Weakness': Most Ultras from this tier are bound to the three-minute rule when fighting on Earth-like atmosphere planets. List of Elite Ultras TBA E Tier *'Power Level': This tier refers to "Normal Ultras" or "weak-fusions". The lowest tier of Super Ultras, most Ultras belong to this tier except for a few and notable ones. *'Durability': They are easily defeated by Ultras from the D Tier as well. *'Strength/Speed': Not very strong or very fast at all. *'Weakness': Many weaknesses and their power are extremely limited. There's no Ultras in continuity whose notable enough to be applicable for this tier, since Ultras belonging to this tier are those whom are normal citizens of this respective homeworld. Trivia *Please note that Kaiju Forms used by Belial such as Arch Belial or Beryuduora are not included here, as well as Belial Fusion Monsters, as well as Kaiser Darkness. *Ultras who uses Fusion Forms or possessing said forms are not listed on this page, refer to Fusion Types page. So, don't ask why Belial Atrocious and Zero Beyond isn't listed here. See Also *Super Ultras (Cdrzillafanon) *Super Ultras *Super Ultras (Akreious) Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Light and Darkness Series Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Fan Concepts